You, me & Her
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: Mikan and Natsume haven't really met up since the day of their Graduatuion and when they spilt up. However, something that happens at the reunion changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter I: Things Change

You, Me & Her

Mikan and Natsume haven't seen each other regularly since Graduation from the Academy and when they split up. When they meet again at a reunion, something happens that will change their lives forever.

We came up with this story on a random trip to France, while sitting on a train. It's MxN with RxH, so enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Gakuen Alice; if we did all the episodes would not only have been subbed into English, but there would be many episodes based on the Manga.

Chapter I: Things Change 

"Have you heard from Natsume lately?" Mikan sighed as she heard her most hated sentence come from her best friend's end of the phone.

"No, why would I have done? What's the matter, Hotaru? Usually I get that question from Anna and Nonoko, you don't normally give a damn."

"I'm pregnant again." Hotaru stated stoically. Mikan sweatdropped.

"That would explain a lot."

"That's what Ruka said when I told him. Why? I don't change at all."

Mikan laughed sarcastically.

"Like hell you don't. I don't know whether it's the extra hormones or the medicine you take for morning sickness, but your personality does a 180 when you're pregnant. Anyway," Mikan prevented her friend from making a return comment by continuing to talk.

"Is your husband there?"

"Yes, he's feeding Ryoko, I'll get him." Ryoko was Hotaru and Ruka's first child and Mikan's goddaughter.

"Hey, Mikan. You okay?" Ruka's voice came over the phone.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm good. How's Ryoko?"

The two friends chatted for a while then Mikan heard the mumble of Hotaru talking to Ruka in the background, and Ruka turning away from the phone to answer. Eventually he turned back.

"Hotaru forgot to ask; are you going to the reunion?"

Mikan rolled her eyes then realised that Ruka couldn't see her and answered him.

"Duh, Aren't you guys?"

"Course. Natsume's going too."

"Aggh! Why can't I have a decent conversation without someone mentioning his name?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other. You'd make a great couple."

"Ruka, in case you've forgotten, we went out already. It didn't work after I moved to America."

"No," Ruka replied, "You guys never broke up, you just… drifted away from each other." Ruka sounded triumphant as he found the right word.

Mikan sighed again. "Sorry Ruka, we did break up, we decided it would be better if we didn't see each other, since he had to remain in Japan because of the Black Ops, and I wanted this journalism job in the U.S.A." _There were other matters too, _Mikan added silently as her eyes drifted to the clock hanging on the wall of her apartment.

Her eyes widened and she swore.

"Ruka, I've got to go, or I'll be late!"

"Okay Mikan, see you next week at the reunion, but remember, you said you wanted a family before you were 30, and at 27 you're getting close. Bye."

Mikan was pensive as she put down the phone. She leaned against the wall and turned so that her cheek was pressed against the cool paint.

"Things change, Ruka. Back then I'd thought I'd marry Natsume and we'd have a bunch of kids." She smiled, but the chiming bells of the nearby church brought her back.

"I'm gonna be late!" she screeched and began running round the apartment trying to find everything.

A/N: Mikan's a fashion journalist in case anyone's wondering. We think she'd be the type of person who'd be good at it. If you have any comment please review, In fact, even if you don't have any comments, review anyway, it'd make our day!!


	2. Chapter II: For Old Times

Chapter II: For Old Times

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews we received… we weren't expecting so many!! Here's the second chapter… and the one in which Natsume makes an appearance, Jigoku Otaku Shoujo!

Natsume paid the taxi driver and walked towards the Academy gates. When he reached them he put his hand against them and a rush of memories hit him, most of them containing a naïve, clumsy, well meaning, olive-eyed girl with a strange taste in underwear.

"Natsume! Natsume Hyuuga!!" A shout made him turn around. The same girl was running up the drive holding a pink holdall. She hadn't changed much over the years; she was just taller and had some decent curves, which he knew from experience, were as soft as they looked. However, she had cut her hair lately, instead of having it straight around her face, it was now layered. Natsume thought she looked cuter than ever.

"You deaf or something?" Mikan panted as she reached him. She bent over trying to regain her breath.

"I've been shouting your name since you got out of the taxi." She continued.

Natsume wrinkled his nose.

"I thought I heard an annoying fly." He dodged the mock slap she threw at him.

Mikan smiled then threw her arms around his neck and closed her eyes when she felt his soft kiss on her cheek.

"Missed you." She whispered.

"Me too; missed your idiocy and your naivety."

Mikan pulled away from his embrace and frowned.

"Still haven't learned any manners?"

Natsume smirked. "I give manners to those who deserve them."

Mikan stuck her tongue out and opened the gate, waiting for him to follow her. As they walked towards the building in which the 2012 graduation reunion was being held, Mikan thanked whoever was looking after her from above. She had been dreading meeting Natsume again, since they had parted on a not-so-good note, still having lots to say and being unable to say it.

Mikan was just glad that she and Natsume were still friends.

The two friends entered the building and dropped their bags down before entering the main reception building. The Academy had a reunion for its ex-pupils once every 10 years and this was the first for Mikan and Natsume's year.

As soon as they opened the door to the reception room, a blonde three year old with dark purple eyes jumped them (**A/N: **We really hope we don't have to say whose daughter she is). Natsume lifted Ryoko up and spun her round her head before giving her hug. Ryoko snuggled into him and then reached out to pull Mikan into the hug too.

"Godokaa-san and Godotou-san should get married," she said. Both Mikan and Natsume rolled their eyes as they broke away from the hug, and Natsume put Ryoko on the floor, where she held both of their hands.

"Oi, Ruka." Natsume called across to the 6"1 blonde who was holding a 5"4 purple-haired woman's hand as they walked towards them.

"What have you been telling this child?" Natsume indicated towards Ryoko. "She's been telling us to get married."

"**I **haven't told her anything," Ruka paused, "Emphasis on the **I." **

Hotaru turned to her husband and his best friend.

"I didn't tell her that Mikan and Natsume should get married, I merely told her last night that okaa-sans and otou-sans were usually married." Her eyes wondered to the small girl who was now having a discussion with Mikan about whether it would be polite to go and get some food now, or whether they could go and get some food now. She gave a fond smile. She then turned to look at Natsume again.

"She put two and two together and came to the conclusion that you and Mikan should get married since you were an okaa-san and an otou-san. I hope you realise that soon."

While Natsume was still in shock after her statement, Hotaru turned back to Ruka,

"There's Anna and Iincho, I'm going to go and talk to Anna about the horrors of childbirth." And with that she walked off.

Natsume put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I feel so sorry for you. She hasn't changed one bit."

Ruka nodded. "I know."

About three hours later, when all kids that had been brought along with their parents had been put to bed for quite a while ago, Mikan was sitting with Ruka, Nonoko, Kokoroyumi and Sumire. The five were watching their classmates dance, and while they weren't yet drunk, all of them were more than tipsy, but then, what do you expect when you have a bunch of adults who haven't seen each other for a while and a mountain of free alcohol? The dance ended and Natsume led Hotaru back to the others. She sat down and leaned against her head against Ruka. Ruka bent his head and gently kissed his wife's forehead.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Hotaru told him, "I'm getting tired, and I've probably drunk more than I should have." Ruka nodded.

"You can stay here if you want." She continued. Ruka shook his head.

"I'm tired too, and anyway, if I come to bed later I always end up waking you up."

Mikan smiled and waved as the couple bid goodnight. She then turned to Natsume who was gazing through the nearby window.

"What's the matter?" she asked, almost dreamily.

Natsume shook his head.

"Nothing important." Then knowing in advance that Mikan wouldn't accept this answer continued.

"I'm just thinking about the past. You know…" Natsume moved his hand around vaguely, unable to say what he meant. "Everything." He finished lamely.

Mikan smiled again, but this time it was softer. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, the fact that they were back in the Academy where they had dated all those years ago before incident, or the fact that Natsume just looked really hot at that moment and there was no one apart from them sitting at the table, but Mikan had a sudden urge to kiss him, so she did.

As her lips touched his, Mikan tasted once more Natsume's warm and soft lips. And as he gently teased her mouth open and kissed her back, memories came rushing back.

"What's the excuse?" Natsume whispered, in the short space between kissing to regain breath.

Mikan smirked, "For Old Times' sake." She murmured as she pressed her mouth against his once more and moved her hands into his hair.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We apologise if the kissing scene is completely wrong from the real thing… we haven't had much experience in that sort of thing… If you have any questions/comments please review and if even if you don't, review anyway- you fulfil our wish when you do!!


	3. Chapter III: Unexpected

You, Me & her

Chapter III: Unexpected

**A/N: **Thank you for all our reviews. Here's the next chapter, and the reason why the story is called what it is (that probably doesn't make sense, sorry) should become obvious in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Owning Gakuen Alice was on our Christmas List, but Santa forgot, however Kisha belongs to us (she's one of those beanie baby dolls gathering dust on our shelf).

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It showed 3:00 in neon red digits. Natsume groaned and wished that he could ignore the phone that he could hear from the kitchen. However he knew that if he didn't get up and answer it soon, his current girlfriend would wake up. Natsume prised the girl's arms away from his body and then pulled on last night's jeans before walking to the kitchen.

Thinking of the girl lying in his bed, Natsume wondered if it was time to tell her that they were over. Natsume had been with her for four weeks, which was more than he usually spent with a girl. Usually she was great for the two weeks, but during the third she started to bug him and was them dumped. This one, Kisha, Natsume thought her name was, was one of those girls who always agreed with you and was very easy going. But Natsume was getting slightly irritated that she had no opinion of her own, she always agreed with him.

Natsume reached the kitchen and with a well-practised air, picked up the phone and turned on the espresso maker at the same time.

"Hello?" Natsume said as he placed a mug under the spout of the machine.

"Finally!" Came the girl's voice over the phone.

Natsume sighed. "Mikan, I've no idea what time it is in America, but it's 3 a.m. over here, so this had better not be a social call because you've forgotten about time difference like last time."

Natsume heard Mikan sniff and realised that her voice had sounded like she had just been crying. After knowing Mikan since they were 10, he knew it was better just to wait and see what was wrong than ask her.

"I haven't forgotten to time differences," she said unsteadily, "I've got something important to tell you."

Natsume reached over and grabbed the now steaming mug of espresso.

"Go on." He said, lifting the mug to his lips and taking a caffeine filled sip. He heard Mikan take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Mikan heard the sound of Natsume spitting something out of his mouth and gave a weak smile. It was cruel, but she would have loved to see his face at that moment.

It took Natsume ten minutes to recompose himself. That and to wipe the split espresso off his jeans.

"Are you going to have an abortion?" he finally said. The moment he said the words, he knew he had said them wrong.

"What?!?" Mikan's voice suddenly became very high-pitched.

"Do you want me to have an abortion?!? Have you forgotten wh-"

Natsume after just a few seconds was fed up off Mikan's squeaky voice, and so interrupted.

"I never said I wanted to you to have an abortion, Woman." he answered with gritted teeth. "I asked if you were going to have one! There is a difference!" he answered, trying his best not to lose it with her.

There was a sulky pause. Then Mikan answered.

"I'm not going to have an abortion, I want to keep this child. And I don't want to marry you either, since it was only a one-night stand."

"Of course… so what do you want me to do?"

There was another pause. Natsume heard Mikan sigh.

"I…I…I want you to take some responsibility. After all, you're the only person I've slept with in the past two months, so you must be the father."

Natsume sat on one of the bar stools pushed next to the breakfast bar and took another sip of espresso. This time he swallowed it before talking again. He didn't fancy having to sponge his jeans again.

"I'll pay you half of what the child costs each month, but only if I get to look after it on weekends, alternating Christmases, and for the month of August, you can look after it for the whole of July."

Mikan was stunned. She hadn't been expecting Natsume to agree about taking responsibility for her unborn child. She suspected the reason that she didn't think he was very responsible was because he had so many different girlfriends.

"Didn't think I would accept responsibility so quickly?" There was a mocking tone to Natsume's voice. Mikan's silence confirmed Natsume's guess.

"I've got to go Natsume. Will you tell Hotaru and Ruka for me, you'll see them before me."

"'Kay." Natsume replied and then quickly, before she put the phone down,

"Let me know when you're going to the hospital for the first scan. I'll come with you."

"Thanks. Bye." Natsume put down the phone and then turned to the door, where Kisha was standing, red hair tumbling down her bare shoulders. She gave a shy smile.

"Everything okay?" she said quietly.

Natsume nodded and walked over to kiss her. He had changed his mind about dumping right now. _Girls who have their own opinions about things are a handful_. He thought. Natsume then inwardly groaned. _And I've just promised to tell the girl with the biggest opinions of all that I've made her best friend pregnant. Hotaru's gonna kill me._

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter IV: Okaasan & Otousan

You, Me & Her

Chapter IV: Okaa-san & Otou-san

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. The title is Japanese, it means Mother and Father.

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to, we don't own Gakuen Alice, however Kaminari does belong to us.

Mikan yawned and stretched before getting out of her bed. She slipped on her dressing gown and smiled when she heard the sound of television. Her 8-year-old daughter was already up. Mikan walked to the kitchen, passing through the sitting room on her through. She was right; Kaminari was lounging on the sofa, watching a child's programme on TV, while doing something that looked suspiciously like homework.

"Morning okaa-san." The black-haired girl got up and hugged her mother. Mikan returned the hug and looked into her daughter's olive eyes.

"Why are you doing your homework at 7 o'clock in the morning? You said last night you didn't have any."

Kaminari squirmed uncomfortably under Mikan's gaze. _Why do okaa-sans always know_ _when you're trying to hide something for them._

Kaminari giggled nervously.

"Um… I forgot?" she said sheepishly. Mikan rolled her yes at her daughter.

"Get on with it." Mikan waved her hand towards the sofa. Kaminari nodded and went back to the sofa. _I really like Fridays, _she thought. _Not only is it the end of the week, but also I get to see Okaa-san and Otou-san, and today seems to be an extra-lucky day because Okaa-san didn't yell at me._

Kaminari began to hum as she finished her maths homework, and within seconds was watching the television once more. Mikan smiled to herself as she made breakfast. _She's got Natsume's intelligence. And my lack of common sense. _Mikan admitted to herself as Kaminari fell off the sofa after reaching too far for the remote control.

-P-

"Hi, Otou-san!" Kaminari ran to her father and the hug that followed. When she was happily seated in Natsume's arms, she turned her head and watched the rest of the children come out of the school, her eyes searching for one head in particular. Her eyes quickly found the purple-haired head and she waved. The boy, to whom the hair belonged to, waved back and made his way over to them.

By the time Netsuke had reached them, Kaminari was on the ground again.

"You two ready?" Natsume asked, singing his car keys round and round his finger. The pair of friends nodded, and followed Natsume to where he'd parked the car; it was part of their weekly routine. One of Netsuke's parents would take them to school in the morning, and whichever one of her parents Kaminari was staying with would drop them home in the evenings, it had started 5 years ago, just after Mikan and Kaminari had come from America back to Japan.

As they walked along, Netsuke turned to Kaminari and whispered.

"Are we still going along with the plan?" Kaminari turned to her best friend.

"Course." She whispered back. The plan was something the two of them had been dying to put in action ever since Netsuke's older sister Ryoko had told them about how babies were made when she came back on a visit from her school, in which she was a boarder. Gaining this information and having noted the large number of photos each parent had in their apartment of the other, Kaminari came to the conclusion that her parents had loved each other, and probably still did. This meant that she if gave her parents a nudge in the right direction they might realise this and get married, and then they'd all live together, which had been Kaminari's biggest wish ever since she could remember.

So, to achieve Kaminari's goal, the two of them had skipped Biology that morning (Neither of them saw it as being that bad, their opinion that as the class was so boring they were doing the dull teacher a favour, because usually they just mucked around in his lessons) and had instead worked out a plan of action under one of the various trees in the school's grounds.

"Uncle," Netsuke asked, putting the plan in motion.

"Mm?" came Natsume's reply from the front seat.

"Can you drop me home straight away today? Because we've got this weird family thing on tonight."

"Are you sure?" replied Natsume. "Your otou-san didn't say anything about it when I was talking to him earlier."

Kaminari and Netsuke gave each other a worried glance. Why did their parents have to be best friends?

"It's…because… It's a surprise for otou-san!" Netsuke blurted out the moment the idea came into his head.

"Okay." Natsume changed gear and turned off a side road leading to the house where Netsuke and his family lived.

-P-

"So how was school this week?" Natsume asked his daughter as they turned from Netsuke's house. He had insisted going in one his own, so that Natsume didn't realise that this was all a set-up.

"It was okay. We have a new Maths teacher, and he's worse than our old one, all moody and stroppy. He throws a fit if you get a question wrong." Natsume smiled.

"You don't often get questions wrong in the maths tho, right? So he shouldn't have to throw a fit at you."

Kaminari shrugged and began to rummage through her backpack, looking for something.

"Yes… but he throws them at Umi quite often, she doesn't get maths." Suddenly her tone changed. "Otou-san, I need to go back to Okaa-san's! I left my medicine there!"

Natsume sighed. " You don't have any at my place?"

"No, used up and Okaa-san's got the prescription to get some more."

"Fine." Natsume changed the direction of the car one more time and headed to where Kaminari lived during the week. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kaminari gave her otou-san the same sheepish smile she'd given her okaa-san that morning. It worked like a charm. Her otou-san rolled his eyes, and she knew she was forgiven.

-P-

Kaminari clasped the house keys she had taken from the hall table that morning. She had persuaded her otou-san to go and get her medicine saying that she was too tired, and once he had entered the apartment building, Kaminari had started to put the rest of the plan in action. She was going to go up to the apartment and lock her parents in. Then, while her parents were waiting for someone to come and let them out, they'd hopeful realise that they were made to be together and plan to get married. _Or maybe not, _Kaminari mused. Both of her parents were walking towards the car, a white packet swinging in her otou-san's hand. Both of them looked furious.

When they reached the car, Mikan was the first to speak.

"Why did you skip class today?"

Kaminari wished that the floor would swallow her up; she'd forgotten that the school would have called her okaa-san and that both of her parents would react badly to it.

_I'm screwed. _She thought miserably.

**A/N: **We hope you liked this chapter. Kaminari means thunder, and we have no idea what Netsuke means. It came up when we typed something into the spell-checker, and it sounded like a male Japanese name, so we used it. Please tell us if you have any idea.

Please review…you'll make our day!!!


	5. Chapter V: Plan A

You, Me & Her

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews from everybody, especially from Jigoku Otaku Shoujo, who told us what Netsuke means! We hope you like this chapter as much as the other one, and because there was some confusion, Netsuke is the second child of Ruka and Hotaru. By the way, we both apologize for all the spelling mistakes we made last chapter. We were writing early in the morning, and we're not morning people! Sorry!

Chapter V: Plan A 

"So let me get this right, for your birthday you're gonna ask if the three can go on holiday together with our family, instead of just you and either your otou-san or your okaa-san?"

"Keep it down! Otou-san's only in the next room," Kaminari hissed down the phone. "And I'm grounded," she continued, "Which means I shouldn't really be on the phone."

"Well, it's your fault you can't use the phone, you were the one who suggested skipping Biology." Netsuke retorted.

"Yeah, but you didn't exactly stop me! Anyway, back to the plan, yes, I am and while we're there, I'm going to push them together at every moment possible, and you're going to help me."

Kaminari heard your best friend sigh down the phone and smiled as she continued to doodle on the paper in front of her.

"Come on," she wheedled. "This plan can't go wrong because it's so simple."

Netsuke snorted. "You said about the last one, and look where that landed us! We're both grounded for the next week and we have to write an apology letter to that dumb teacher!"

"Please…For me?" Kaminari crossed her fingers and sent a quick prayer to Kami-sama (**A/N: **Japanese for God) saying that if Netsuke agreed to help her, she would never skip class again.

"Fine. I'll help."

Kaminari squealed. Obviously Kami-sama had heard her prayer. She pouted a little, now she couldn't skip class. Oh well. She quickly decided to would be worth it.

"Kaminari?" her father's voice came down the hallway.

"Netsuke, Otou-san's coming, I gotta go." She whispered urgently.

"'Kay came the reply. See ya Monday."

Kaminari had just managed to hide the phone before Natsume came into the room. He leaned against the edge of the door and crossed his arms.

"You finished that apology letter yet?" he asked.

Kaminari looked down on the piece of paper that had once been a completed letter. It was now a page of random doodles, on which, if you squinted enough, you could just make out some words.

Kaminari gave a nervous laugh.

"Not quite yet?"

-P-

"I can't believe the dumb hotel screwed up our order!" Mikan fumed as she, Natsume and Kaminari walked down the corridor that led to the beach along with Ruka, Hotaru, Ryoko and Netsuke.

"What did they muck up?" Ruka asked, curiously. Mikan had been complaining about how stupid the hotel was for the past five minutes, in fact ever since they'd met up after placing their things in their respective rooms, and Natsume had a face on him that would scare any monster.

"We booked a suite with three single beds, instead we got one with a double and one single, and we can't change it because as it's mid-season there aren't any other suites available." Natsume replied, still scowling.

"So you guys have to share." Stated Hotaru.

Mikan and Natsume nodded. Behind the adults, the three children talked about the new sleeping arrangements.

"How did you do, Kaminari?" Ryoko asked.

"Easy." Kaminari replied. "While Okaa-san was booking in on the hotel's website, I moved her wallet so she had to go and find it in between the booking and paying for it. While she was gone I changed the booking."

"And of course, Auntie Mikan never bothered checking when she got back." Netsuke finished. Kaminari nodded.

"Clever," remarked Ryoko.

"Well, now they _have_ to share a bed," Kaminari shrugged. "So it's a start." They walked on in silence for another few minutes, and then they caught sight of a stretch of beautiful blue water, and felt the warm sand beneath their feet. Netsuke smirked.

"Last one to the ocean has to do a forfeit!"

-P-

Later on, Kaminari came out of the water, dripping wet and covered in seaweed, which Netsuke had thrown at her. As she approached the place where her parents and their friends had placed the towels and beach bags, Ruka held out her 'Pucca' towel. Kaminari accepted it gracefully and wrapped herself in it before sitting down on the sand.

"By the way Kaminari," Kaminari turned to face her adopted uncle. "Congratulations on changing the booking." Kaminari grinned as Ruka winked.

-P-

The next morning, Kaminari got up quietly and crept over to the double bed in which her parents were fast asleep. Kaminari smiled as she saw that her okaa-san was lying on her otou-san's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, as if protecting her from something dangerous. Kaminari's smile grew wider as she remembered the events from yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan pushed herself from the lying down position she had been in for a few hours and stretched.

"Boy, it's hot." She remarked to herself. She then turned to face everybody else, who were either lying down/sitting on the sand and reading books/drawing/making or repairing something.

"I'm going into the sea for a while to cool down." Natsume looked up and nodded, the others just gave a sound to show Mikan they had been listening. The minute Mikan was out of hearing, Natsume put down the book he had been reading, reached over and poked his daughter gently between the shoulder blades. Kaminari looked up lazily.

"Want to go surprise Okaa-san?" Kaminari grinned and nodded happily.

Whilst Natsume had been convincing their daughter to give her a very nasty surprise (not that she needed much convincing), Mikan had been very happily floating on the waves, glad to feel the sun on her skin and be away from the troubles of work. Suddenly, she was dragged under the water. Her eyes opened in surprise at the sudden change in atmosphere and she took in a mouthful of seawater.

When Mikan finally re-submerged (**A/N: **WE really hope this word exists) she was hit by another lot of seawater. Mikan spat out the mouthful of water she had collected and turned round to swipe the smirking red-eyed man behind her. Natsume's smile widened and dodged the blow aimed at him.

"Hey!" he protested. "She helped." He pointed over to where their daughter was bobbing in the water.

"Yes," Mikan replied, still spitting seawater out of her mouth. "But you put her up to it; didn't he Kaminari?" she turned to face her daughter.

"Yup."

"You little traitor! You said you wouldn't tell!" Natsume began to try and dodge the splashes of water that Mikan sent his way, but since water goes everywhere when it is splashed, he still go hit.

Knowing her otou-san was joking by the smile on his face, Kaminari laughed as her parents started a water fight against each other. Well, until Mikan sent a splash her way, then Kaminari joined it as well.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kaminari smiled to herself.

"I think Plan A's working perfectly." She then left the bedroom quietly to find breakfast and Netsuke to tell him of the progress they had made.

**A/N: **We hope you enjoyed reading it, please review if you any ideas, comments or nice criticisms, and even if you don't, please review anyway!


	6. Chapter VI: Ice Cream and Midnight Walks

You, Me & Her

**A/N: **Thankyou everybody for your reviews and for putting up with our bad grammar! We apologise endlessly for the mistakes you've had to put up with and we promise we'll try and correct them before we post the chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **If we owned Gakuen Alice, would we still be living freezing cold England? We think not.

Chapter VI: Ice Creams and Midnight Walks

Kaminari was eating breakfast in the hotel dining room when her okaa-san came in. Mikan smiled as she saw Netsuke and Kaminari talking fast as they ate. _They're exactly like Hotaru and I were when we were younger, except I did the talking, _she thought. Mikan walked towards the table as she thought about the past. She came across a specific memory that turned her cheeks magenta. One time when her class was in their last year before leaving the Academy, she and Natsume had woken up late, and instead of going to class and being told off for being late, Natsume had managed to persuade Mikan to stay in bed all day. The thing that really Mikan blush was that she and Natsume had woken in a similar position that morning.

"Okaa-san, why are you blushing?" Kaminari's voice snapped Mikan out of her thoughts. She looked round and saw that she had been standing next to the table for the past 5 minutes. Mikan also noticed that Kaminari wasn't the only one waiting for an answer, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume had arrived in the minutes in which she had spaced out and were listening expectantly along with Netsuke.

Mikan gave a nervous laugh. "I was worried for a second that I had left your birthday present back at the apartment," she quickly made up. "However, I remembered that I had put it in the car before we left, you can have it tomorrow."

Kaminari grinned and wiggled in her chair.

"I can't wait!" she said gleefully. Natsume's eyes widen as his daughter continued to wiggle about in her chair.

"Kaminari, if you're not careful, you're going to-"

"Too late." Hotaru took a sip of her tea as Kaminari's chair fell over- with Kaminari on top.

-P-

After getting through breakfast without any more serious mishaps (well…except for Mikan spilling the milk over and then Kaminari accidentally pulling the tablecloth with her as she left the table, causing nearly everything to fall over, a case of mother-like-daughter) the group reached the beach.

"I really don't get it." Natsume said, shaking his head at his daughter. "You are top of the class in nearly every subject, but you're the clumsiest person I know." He reached and ruffled her hair. Kaminari put her heads on top of her hair to stop him and gave him glare. However, because her hair was ruffled around her head, she ended up looking much cuter than she had intended. Natsume smiled at her indignation and settled down on the sand to continue read the book he had been reading yesterday. The adults more or less copied him, whilst the children ran full speed to the ocean.

A couple of hours later, three very wet came back to the group.

"Otou-san… can we get some ice-cream?" Both Netsuke and Ryoko crouched down in front of Ruka with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Ruka held his hands in front of him, in a gesture of surrender.

"Ask your okaa-san, I don't have any money on me." Netsuke and Ryoko were about to use their pleading tactics on Hotaru when Natsume intervened.

"Here." He held out some money towards Kaminari. "Go and get some ice cream for everyone." Kaminari nodded before asking everyone what they wanted.

-P-

"Sorry, okaa-san, otou-san. You both wanted the same type of ice cream and the kiosk only had one of them left, so you'll have to share. Is that okay?" Kaminari gave her parents the look she used when she got into trouble. It worked on her parents like a charm.

Mikan smiled. "It'll be fine right Natsume?" Natsume mmm-ed in reply. Mikan and Natsume stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Natsume took a bite out of the ice cream. He swallowed it and looked at Mikan again. 

"If you want some you'll have to come over here. I'm not moving or handing the ice cream over." Mikan gave an irritated sigh before walking over to him and flopping down next to him.

"You're annoying Natsume! Gentlemen are meant to move so that Ladies don't have to!"

"Yes," replied Natsume, taking another bite. "But you're not a lady." He took yet another bite of the ice cream, ignoring Mikan's furious stare. He then looked up at her.

"Am I going to be the only one to eat this, or are you going to take your share?" Mikan humph-ed and then reached down to take a bite, just as Natsume did. They ended up bumping heads.

"The person who decided that there was only one ice cream left wouldn't happen to be the girl whose nine years old tomorrow?"

Kaminari gave a little giggle in reply to Ruka's question.

"Go for it, they should have got married ages ago."

"Hotaru!" Ruka exclaimed.

Hotaru stopped eating her ice cream for a moment and looked at her husband.

"What? We all know I'm right." Ruka sweatdropped and Kaminari giggled again.

-P-

Kaminari sighed happily as she watched her parents walking along the sand, hand in hand. She could hear her okaa-san's laughter ringing out, and she was sure she could see her otou-san's smile from where she and Netsuke were sitting on her balcony.

"Leaving your towel on the beach was clever, Kaminari." The said boy whispered.

Kaminari gave her best friend a wry smile. Her teeth stood out against her already tanned skin.

"I didn't mean to. I forgot about it." The friends laughed as they continued to watch Natsume and Mikan walk down the beach as if they were in a romantic movie. Kaminari sighed once more.

"You okay?" Netsuke asked, after about the 7th sigh.

Kaminari nodded. "I'm just so happy, this is the closest I've ever come to my wish of okaa-san and otou-san getting married."

Netsuke smiled and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure it'll happen. I'm sure it will."

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter has been pretty sappy. If you're feeling sick sorry. Especially with the last bit. Blame the music we're listening to, it's 'Stand With You On A Mountain' by Cascada, it's great song but pretty sappy. Anyway, we hope that you enjoyed it and that there are less grammar/spelling mistakes this time. Please, fulfil our wish and review!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter VII: Weekend Away

You, Me & Her

**A/N: **Okay,a bigapology for not updating last week. WE had just come back from holiday, and so went straight to bed because we were so exhausted. And then, for the rest of the week we had delightful homework to do. So very sorry for not updating sooner, and a massive thank you to all the reviews we got, they're all appreciated!!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, we own Gakuen Alice; we're also the joint rulers of England. We wish.

Chapter VII: Weekend Away 

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kaminari, Happy Birthday to you!" Kaminari smiled happily, her eyes fixed on the nine candles and chocolate cake in front of her. As the others finished singing, she took a deep breathe and blew out the candles. She then closed her eyes to make her wish. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the linked hands of her parents. It wasn't hard to guess what she wished for.

-P-

Two weeks later…

"You sure you and Hotaru don't mind looking after Kaminari for the weekend?"

Ruka laughed.

"Natsume, that's about the 300th time you've asked me that. Of course Hotaru and I don't mind! Since Ryoko's gone back to school now, we've got a free bedroom, and anyway, Kaminari being here will keep Netsuke busy. You got a …" Ruka waved his hands around vaguely, not wanting to say the word when the children were so close.

"Yeah. And Mikan's got to go somewhere for work, so neither of us can look after Kaminari this weekend."

Ruka pulled a face. "I thought you could change stuff like that."

After being friends with Natsume for a very long time, since they were both in nappies, Ruka could tell Natsume was slightly uncomfortable with the way their conversation was going. He wondered why.

"I know," replied Natsume, snapping Ruka out of his thoughts. "But apparently according to Personna, I'm the only person that can handle this, and if Mikan doesn't go on this work thing, she could miss out on that promotion she really wants." Natsume had been looking at the ground during the last couple of minutes, but now he looked up into his best friend's bright blue eyes. He felt awful, yet knew he didn't have the guts to tell Ruka why, that would be admitting he was wrong, and Natsume knew his pride wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Look, if you and Hotaru ever want to go on holiday sometime, just the two of you, Mikan and I'll be more that happy to look after Netsuke for you. And Ryoko, if she's home."

Ruka smiled and clapped a hand onto Natsume's shoulder.

"Natsume, we're friends. You've bailed me out of more things than I can remember. Looking after one well-behaved kid is no problem." Ruka's face and tone grew more serious. "Just be careful okay? Kaminari needs an alive father, and if you die on this mission, I swear I'll dig you up from wherever they buried you and strangle you, okay?"

Natsume gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll come back."

Ruka smiled again. "Good Good. Now get going, you're going to miss your train."

-P-

Natsume looked over at Mikan, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat of the car.

"I feel so bad not telling them or Kaminari."

Mikan smiled at him.

"Me too. But they'll understand."

Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure they will. Kaminari most of all."

-P-

"So, Kaminari, where did you Okaa-san say she was going for work?"

Kaminari swallowed her mouthful (they were eating dinner) and thought for a while.

"I think she went to Kyoto. She's been asked to do an article of Geisha, so she's gone there to interview some of them." Kaminari smiled. "She promised me she'd bring me back a souvenir!"

Ruka and Hotaru caught each other's eyes and smiled. Natsume had said earlier that he was going to Kyoto too…

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but we hope the next one will make up for it. The next chapter will also probably be the last chapter, unless you want a sequel, in which the story will be continued on in the sequel. Please let us know in your review. Oh, and sorry if Natsume seemed OOC here, everything will be explained in the next chapter…Please review!!


	8. Chapter VIII: Surprises

You, Me & Her

**A/N: **Okay, where to begin…sorry for the incredibly long update. One of us had GCSEs, then in September, the memory of the laptop on which we write the majority of our stories got totally wiped, along with all the various stories we had written on there. So, we've had to start all over again. This update will probably be the last one until summer, as this year, both of us have GCSEs. So, enjoy the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Gakuen Alice, or Natsume and Mikan would be going out, and Personna would not wear high heels and so much make-up. Pouf.

Chapter VIII: Surprises 

Kaminari leant out of the window and hummed. It was a nice day, sun was shining, sky was blue, only a few fluffy white clouds that looked like they had the texture of marshmallows, or the howalon stuff her father occasionally brought back from one of his business trips. For some reason, her mother went hyper with excitement whenever he did so, leading Kaminari, and any other person in the room to wonder who the child was.

Kaminari turned back towards the room as Mikan came in chatting on the phone animatedly.

"Natsume! You can be so annoying sometimes! Wait, scratch that, annoying all the time!" Mikan's lips formed a smile as she heard the man's laugh and his reply.

Kaminari watched quietly, as her mother wondered around the room, making her bed, tiding her toys away, putting out her school uniform for the next day. This was the fourth time her okaa-san and otou-san had talked on the phone since they had picked her up from the Nogis. And they had only brought her back yesterday! Kaminari smiled and her insides bubbled up like freshly uncorked champagne. _Please let this be what I think it is _she silently pleaded. She didn't dare say what the thing was, afraid that if she did it wouldn't happen.

Mikan turned to face her daughter, pressing loudspeaker on the phone at the same time so Natsume could hear the conversation.

"The summer holidays are ending, it's back to school for both you and Netsuke tomorrow."

Kaminari pouted and pulled a face.

"I don't wanna go back." She heard her father trying to cover his laughter over the telephone.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do." He reminded her gently.

"I Know…" she replied.

To be honest, Kaminari didn't really mind. True, it would be great if the school holidays lasted forever, but she was starting to get a bit bored. Not that she was ever going to admit that to her parents.

"Are picking me up on Friday, like usual 'tou-san?"

"Well…" Her parents answered together.

"Otou-san's going to come here for supper, and then maybe stay the week-end. Is that alright with you?" Mikan asked hesitantly. Kaminari's answer would make one of the most important decisions in her life.

Kaminari beamed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as if she had just discovered she had won the lottery. She then started on a happiness routine, singing "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" as she danced around the room and out into the hallway.

Mikan smiled slowly. She had never seen her daughter so happy. Mikan carefully lifted the phone back up to her ear, turning off the loudspeaker at the same time.

"Yes, Natsume. I would love to."

-P-

(A/N: Really tempted to end it here, but then it probably wouldn't be updated for another three months)

Kaminari ran ahead of her parents down to the walk five minutes away from Mikan's flat. She scrambled on to one of the swings and then pushed against the ground in order to get herself airborne. Kaminari had learnt over the few young years of life that swinging was a very good way to tackle important problems, like how to make with Netsuke after a fall out, how to get okaa-san and otou-san together, or arguably most important, how to convince okaa-san that she should be allowed to have an extra cookie before bedtime. It was also this particular swing (and the one next to it) that she and her godfather Youchi had come to after she had accidentally set the (then) 26 year-old's table alight when she had been staying at his house. Youchi had fully explained the concept of alices to her, as before both parents had skirted around the subject, only explaining their mysterious powers in the briefest of explanations.

Youchi had then said her would tell her parents if she wanted, but Kaminari had managed to persuade him that she wanted to tell them herself. Kaminari hadn't as yet; every time she opened her mouth to say so, a voice popped and said that if they had wanted to know wouldn't they have told her more about them? Besides, Youchi's tone had suggested that making her alice known to others wasn't the best thing to do. Still, even the voice's comforting tone still didn't ease the guilt Kaminari felt the few times she used her alice.

Because Kaminari was now at a decent height, she began to think through the past couple of days, mostly focusing on the behaviour of her parents towards each other. They had been acting almost exactly the same way they had been when the three of them had gone on holiday along with the Nogis, except… they reminded Kaminari of the teenagers she saw in the park sometimes. All lovey-dovey when they thought she wasn't looking. Kaminari was starting to wish that she really didn't see them. All that kissing was starting to make her feel sick!

Kaminari had been so concentrated on her thoughts, first about her alice, then her parents' new relationship, that she didn't notice how high she had swung. It was only Mikan's gasp, and instinctive shout of horror that brought her down. Kaminari looked down at the ground. It proved to be her biggest mistake. The distance between her and the ground seemed to be 10 feet, and it felt like the distance was increasing every second.

Kaminari instantly clasped tighter to the chains of the swing and started to cry. This was joined by screaming when she felt the metal chains melt in her hands; realising that her alice had kicked into action. It was only five minutes later (although it naturally felt like hours to both Kaminari and Mikan), when Natsume managed to stop the swing and take his daughter into his arms. As he did so, Natsume's hands brushed the semi-molten chains of the swing, causing him to stare in horror for a few moments at them.

Natsume took a deep breath, swallowed and then looked at his daughter, who was now her mother's arms, recovering from her sobs.

"Kaminari, did you do this?"

Both Kaminari and Mikan followed his gaze to the semi-molten chains. Mikan gasped and drew her daughter closer to her.

Kaminari's olive eyes met her father's ruby red, and she nodded. Natsume looked at her for a moment longer before speaking again.

" How long have you known?" His voice was gentle and curious. There was none of the anger Kaminari had always expected there to be when she had imagined telling them before.

"Since I was six." The wince that passed across her father's face, and the moan she heard Kaminari heard from her mother told how upset, hurt and annoyed they were that they had not noticed sooner.

"Uncle Youchi knows too." Kaminari quickly added, hoping this would make things better.

Natsume winced again and then looked at Mikan.

"Ouch," he said weakly, half-smiling.

Mikan nodded.

"Yep." She then lowered her daughter to the ground. "Sorry sweetie, but you're too heavy." Mikan pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Well, we'll have to have a party tonight to celebrate your alice, and maybe something else…" Mikan's tone was suggestive and she bit her lip as she looked at Natsume hopefully.

"How would you to be the bridesmaid at mine's and your mother's wedding?"

Mikan had to take her words back from last Sunday. Now, she had never seen her daughter happier. Or shout so loudly.

**A/N: **Wow. It's finished. Please read and review as always, and if you want a sequel, please say it won't be written until summer (unless we decide stuff the revision which probably will happen) but we definitely won't write it if get enough encouragement for another. Thanks for all the support you've given us while we've been writing this story, it was the reviews that inspired the guilt trip and forced us to update. Happy New Year!!!!!


End file.
